


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron and Spencer are in a secret relationship, Aaron is secretly slutty, Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, Cock Slut, Derek's just along for the ride, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Poor Morgan oh my god, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spencer is secretly slutty, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aaron Hotchner, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgan walks in on something he shouldn't have. But he isn't punished for it. In fact, he's rewarded greatly for his findings...





	Secrets

 

  “What...are-?” Morgan asked, gently opening the door. He froze. He had gone to ask Hotch a question, one that now was gone from his mind. 

 

  Doctor Spencer Reid stood, Aaron Hotchner’s mouth to his neck, face in ecstasy, a big smile plastered on it. Their arms were wrapped around one another, Spencer’s cardigan sat slumped on the floor beside them. Aaron groaned, audible sucking and kissing could be heard as he attempted to leave a hickey on the younger man’s throat. That’s when Spencer looked to the door, a cautionary action. But alas, it was too late as Morgan had already closed the door and stepped inside. The blinds to the large window to the left were shut tight. Morgan expected Spencer to call out, to look scared. Albeit he did look a bit surprised but he instead curled his finger in a “come here” motion, licking his lips and smiling. Morgan could feel his pants grow a bit tighter.

 

“Come here.” Spencer mouthed, giggling a bit.

 

“Okay.” Morgan mouthed back.

 

Aaron was still kissing and biting away, eyes closed in his own personal heaven. “Fuck.” he groaned.

 

Morgan walked over, loosening his belt a bit before gasping as Spencer pulled him into a full mouth kiss. Tongues wrestled and teeth clacked. Aaron opened his eyes then, half lidded dark orbs glazed over and widening as he saw his (secret) lover kissing another man. Seeing this felt oddly erotic, even more so since he knew the other man. It was...Morgan. He sighed and stood up straight, throwing his tie onto the desk, walking over to the door, and clicking the lock into place. This gave Spencer a chance to place his hands on either side of Morgan’s face, kissing him harder.

 

“Looks like you’ve found out our little secret.” Aaron chuckled, unzipping his pants. The sound made Spencer’s ears nearly pick up visibly and he turned and felt his mouth water.

 

“Looks like I have.” Morgan responded, barely audible. He should’ve been felt betrayed, disgusted, ashamed and upset….right? But he didn’t. He felt nervous and excited and horny as hell watching his boss and best friend kiss and moan. He felt like he wanted to be apart of...whatever this was. 

 

The next question from Hotch nearly sent Morgan spinning; “You wanna take it out or are you just gonna let your cock suffocate?”

 

Morgan nodded, unzipping his pants and pulling out his erection. Spencer grinned in a nearly devilish fashion as he got on his knees. Aaron let his pants fall to the floor, to Morgan’s surprise, as he stroked and tickled his own hard-on.

Feeling his dick in Spencer’s warm, spit slicked hands made Morgan feel as if he was in heaven. God, how were his hands so soft? He let out an audible groan before placing a hand over his own mouth. Spencer jerked both Aaron and Derek, taking a moment every once in a while to lick or suck off pre-cum off each of the tips of their cocks. Morgan had his eyes closed when he felt a pair of lips experimentally peck his. He opened his eyes to see Aaron, eyes have lidded, those gorgeous dark eyes staring right at him. He awkwardly smiled; Morgan felt he was falling in love. They kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths, exhaling shaky breaths as they pulled apart. Suddenly the stroking stopped and Spencer’s pants were on the floor and he was leaning against the desk, bottom in the air facing the two older men. 

 

“Take turns fucking me, please.” he shakily said. “Please sir, let Derek fuck me first.”

 

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked, brows twisted into a confused yet amused look.

 

“Y-yes sir.” Spencer nearly groaned.

 

“Well okay then.”

 

Aaron looked to Morgan, who at the moment was thinking about how incredibly hot it was that Spencer called Hotch “sir” in the bedroom.

 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Hotch said, chuckling at how nervous Morgan looked.

 

Morgan felt as if he had just won the lottery as Spencer mewled while being fingered and stretched.

 

“Such a cute, tight little ass.” Morgan growled, leaving shivers shooting up Spencer’s spine. As the large cock pushed into him Spencer nearly cried out, instead placing a hand over his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. Morgan pumped in and out, slowly picking up speed to a medium pace. Soon (too soon in his opinion) Morgan felt close. He quickly pulled out, jerking himself until he came all over Spencer’s back, panting. 

 

“That was cute,” Aaron said in a coky tone “But I’ll show you how this naughty boy really likes it.”

 

He gripped Spencer’s hips, digging his thumbs into his lower back before slamming into him. Spencer yelped into his hand, eyes rolling back as Aaron slammed into him, whispering something, Morgan couldn’t hear but the way he said it sounded raunchy and dirty as hell.Spencer suddenly started moaning in succession with the thrusting, as if Aaron was fucking the moans forcefully out of him. He suddenly grabbed his own cock and came all over the desk, gritting his teeth and moaning out a string of words that soundedsomething like “ohmygodyesfuckfuckAaronpleaseohmygodYES!” 

 

“Fuck, honey,” Aaron growled “You dirty little slut, cumming all over my desk. You really love being watched don’t you?”

 

Spencer smiled, looking over to Morgan who had just cum for a second time. “Yup.”

 

Spencer, overly sensitive now, audibly cried out as Aaron slammed into him one  last time, cumming inside him. 

 

They all panted before nearly jumping out of their skin as their was a knock on the door.

 

“Uh, sir?” Penelope called from the other side of the door. “We-um-we have a case? Hello?”

 

Everyone scrambled to get their clothes on and Aaron got out a handkerchief to wipe off the desk, quickly throwing it into the trash as Spencer opened the door.

 

“Ooo! It’s a party in here!” Penelope said, ignoring the musty smell, it was humid out after all.

 

“Yup.” Morgan said before realizing he didn’t need to say anything at all.

 

“The case?” Aaron asked, suddenly as stoic and well pressed as usual, not even his suit was wrinkled.

 

“Three dead in Miami sir, I’ll explain when we get to the debriefing.”

 

Spencer nodded and walked alongside Hotch up the hall to the debriefing room. Morgan was...astonished to say the least. Astonished at how quickly Aaron composed himself, at Spencer’s nonchalantness and...had he planned on wearing a scarf, _ knowing _ that Aaron and him were going to encounter each other privately? Smart kid. He himself, however, felt sweaty and his heart was just starting to slow down and...he looked down, quickly zipping up his pants and tightening his belt. He gulped, hoping Garcia hadn’t noticed that. 

 

“Well,” he said to himself “Back to work I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa please comment and kudos if you enjoyed! This was really fun to write (for some reason?????)


End file.
